Daughter of Hermes
by aireagle92
Summary: Tabitha Hayes is a born and raised New Yorker as while as the infamous Wings one of the greatest hackers in the world, on a normal night stranger things happen she comes to the aid of four humanoid turtles fighting ninjas. Tabitha is brought into a world of ninjas and science but with her own secret hanging over her head will she be able to help the turtles or not. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters, ****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to ** Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. 

* * *

"You got it yet?" I heard Alex ask through the earpiece.

"I nearly got it," I said back. "I just need to get through the last firewall," I was happily speaking freely, because I was in my tech lab, which was really an abandoned Theater. I was the infamous Wings one of the best of the hacker in the world. I was working on Stocktronics last firewall, rumors was Stockman was performing robbing banks with his mousers. "I'm in."

"Great when you get it send me the info." I heard Alex say.

"On it." I said back I quickly found the info that was needed.

"So are you done hacking the system yet?" I heard Alex asked. I quickly sent the info to Alex.

"You got it?" I asked.

"Yup," I heard Alex said back. "The news is going to have a great story. Do you want me to talk you home?"

"Nope I'm good thanks anyway," I said back. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Get home safe." Alex said quickly.

"Thanks and I will." I said back hanging up the earpiece.

I quickly started to pack up my tech, which was my sleek sliver hp laptop I quickly place it in my black backpack and headed out; I need to catch the next subway train down. As I left the theater, I quickly re-locked it making look like I was never there. As I headed towards the station I pass a group of purple dragons was hanging by a door.

"Hey baby!" One of them called to me as I kept walking. I mean I was in jeans and a light green t-shirt and black jacket with line green converse I do not remote looked hot. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Were got better things to do," Another one said back. "We needed for a beat down a group of freaks are causing some crap and get this there turtle costumes."

They ran pass me throwing my long brown hair forward in my light green eyes, I pushed my hair out and looked down at my watch it was not Halloween. I was wondering if I should see what they were talking about. I looked again at my watch to see I still had time. So I decided to see what was going on. I looked up to the roof top and smirked.

**Time lapse**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I kept watching where the dragons were heading; they all seem to come to a stop in enclave, I watch from the rooftop to see four guys in Turtles outfit each had a colored eye mask and each carried a weapon. They stood ready to fight the purple dragons.

"No One messes with the purple dragons!" They all start to yelled. "Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!"

They each of ready to fight, easily taking out the purple dragons. I quickly hid as I saw a giant group of ninja appeared on the rooftop above them.

"Are those guys' ninja's?" I heard one of them asked as the ninja's suddenly jump circling them.

"Well there certainly ninjaish." Another one said.

"Be ready for anything." I heard one of them said.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." I heard and suddenly I heard bangs, I popped my head out to see a full on fight.

I wanted to help but something was telling me to wait. I pulled out my phone and started to video tape the insanely, Alex would not believe this. The Guys were getting their butts handed to them. I smirked pulling out my bow and a full quiver. Pulling out a single arrow, quickly aiming for the one with swords, it easily took out one of the ninja. I quickly hid again.

"What the Hades was I thinking?" I thought to myself.

I heard the sound of a car going driving, I ran keeping to the shadows, and somehow mangled to get home. As I pulled up the window and slipped in Cayla was sleeping soundly. Her curly brown hair was going in random directions. I quickly pulled on my pj, crawled into bed, and hopefully got some sleep before school.

**Time lapse**

"What the heck are those things?" Alex asked looking over my shoulder watching the video of the turtles. She was wearing dark wash jeans a light grey t-shirt and black converses.

Alex Black was one of my best friend do to the fact we both share a secret we were demigods half-mortal half god. She had long black hair with rare purple eyes that were dark blue. She stood that the same height

"I have no idea honesty." I said back leaning against our lockers. My own outfit was jeans and a light green t-shirt and black jacket with line green converse.

"What are you going to do with the video?" Alex asked.

"I need to think about it," I answered. "I mean I don't want people go looking for these guys."

"I get it," Alex said pushing herself off the locker. "It's your call and I will stand by it."

The bell when off.

"I'll see you at Gym." I said grabbing my backpack.

"Later." Alex said back walking the other way as I walked I kept trying to place the symbol that was on the ninja's chest I knew that I had seen it before but where.

"Cell phone off please," Mrs. Kona said. Mrs. Kona was a middle age woman with black hair that was in a tight bun, warm brown eyes. Wearing black slacks and light blue blouse, she was the resident Japanese history teacher. "We are going to be talking about the Empire of Japan today."

As the class went, I could not help by tap my finger on my leg, my ADHD was kicking up.

"Stop it." I thought to myself.

"Ms. Hayes are you alright?" Mrs. Kona asked.

"Yes Mrs. Kona," I said embarrassed because I could not control my finger. "I'm alright."

She gave me a gently smile telling me it okay, I took a breath and relax.

**Time lapse**

"The ADHD is acting up again?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said back.

"Okay," Alex said back smirking. "Did you find anything about the symbol on the chest?"

"No I'm still looking," I said. "If and when I find it I'll send you the info."

Alex phone suddenly beep, she rolled her eyes and pulled out the phone, quickly scanning it.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," Alex said handing the phone over. "I can't believe it."

I started to scan the phone.

"To Wings, Thank you for the info but we do not work with hackers."

"For real?" I asked back.

"I can't believe that there so pig-headed," Alex said. "I mean there were happy before."

"It will okay Al," I said back. "We're figured something out."

"I hope so." Alex said back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any thing apart from my characters Vampires Diaries belong to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

******Thanks Sage1991, and PANDAFiiED for the fav add.**

* * *

"I'm in the kitchen." I heard Dad's voice, we followed. My dad looked like me with some differences one being his hair was shorter and his eyes were a darker blue. He was in jeans with a grey-collared shirt.

"Hey Dad." I said quickly running to get him in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." He said back pulling me tighter.

"Sara tell me where your room is and I'll throw your bag in their." Alex said.

"Go upstairs third door on the right." I said.

"Thanks." Alex said grabbing my bag and headed up.

"I'm so happy you're back dear," Dad said back. "Maybe you should make sure your friend found your room."

"Yeah I should." I said letting go and ran upstairs and looking in my room to find Alex was looking at my photos.

"You were cute as a little kid." Alex said.

"Oh shut it," I said back. "That least Dad kept the yellow wall paint."

"Too bright for my liking," Alex said. "Where is the spare bedroom?"

"Next to mine we share a bathroom." I said back.

"Cool," Alex said. "I take like ten minutes in there not like you miss who take like three hours."

"I do not." I said back.

"Sara you do." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." I said back rolling my own eyes.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Alex said. "I need to catch some z's."

"Have a good night sleep." I said to her.

She walked into the spare bedroom through the bathroom, I heard the door closed I took a breath smelling the southern air and smiled, I was happy to be home.

**Time lapse**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" I asked Alex as she packed her duffel bag.

"Sara I need to get back to base before the rest of them get crazy." Alex said back.

"I know but I need someone to be my guard." I said.

"Sara you can defend yourself you're a warrior." Alex said back.

"I'm a Lady not a warrior." I said back.

"You're such a girly girl never wanting to lift a finger." Alex said.

I could feel the anger was coming through my veins.

"I'm happy you're leaving because I won't have to follow your rules." I growled.

Alex just gave me a blank look.

"Just don't do anything stupid." She said to me as she threw the duffel over her shoulder and walked out.

I followed her and watched as she drove off.

"I'm guessing you two did not end on good terms." Dad said coming to a stop next to me.

"I don't want to talk about Dad." I said back walking back into the house.

I headed upstairs, gently closed the door and lay on my bed allowing the tears to come out. How cruel could I be to my friend, who would take a bullet for me and I just had to cut her down like that.

"Sara?" Dad asked through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it dad." I said back through the door.

"Honey." Dad said back.

"Go away!" I yelled. Dad did not respond I figured that he walked away.

**Time lapse**

I woke up looking to see that night had fallen, I pushed myself up from the bed, feeling the sticky remains of the tears. I noticed a black hint holder was on my bedside table with a folded note I grabbed the hint and pulled the grip to show a beautiful dagger with a silver blade and a black grip, I put the dagger back in its holder and pulled the note open to see Alex's messy handwriting.

"Look Sara I love you to pieces but the mood swings I can't stand it, but I want you to have the dagger you may be a Lady but you need to have a weapon understood. It's called Brave aka γενναίος" – Alex"

I gripped the dagger feeling the good energy, slipping into me.

"Brave." I whispered as the dagger came off giving a beautiful glow I smiled at it.

I got off my bed, keeping the dagger on my hip and headed downstairs mainly because my stomach was roaring for food. As I reached, the kitchen there was a note on the fridge.

"Be back later. Love you."

I just smiled at the note and pulled the fridge door open to see a carton of Milk, and some fruits. I grabbed the milk, a bowl, and some cereal I quickly started to eat. There was a knock on the front door. I raised an eyebrow who would be knocking on the door at this hour, but I put the bowl down checking to make sure I had no stains or marks on my clothes and walked to the door and pulled it open to see… Dad holding a bag of food.

"Hi Sweetie." Dad said.

"Gods Dad you gave me a heart attack." I said pushing the door open more.

"Sorry," Dad said back as he came inside. "I needed to get some food so you won't go hungry."

"Thanks Dad." I said closing the door behind him.

"When I put these in the fridge," Dad said. "I want to give you something as a gift for coming home."

"Dad you really don't have too." I said back.

"No I want too." Dad said.

"Fine." I said back letting him win.

Dad quickly disappeared putting the food away He suddenly came back holding a small box with a blue bow.

"Here we go," Dad said. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you so much," I said taking the gift, I quickly open the box to show a beautiful silver bracelet that had a vintage vibe. "It's beautiful."

"Here let me help you get it on," Dad said gently taking the bracelet out of the box, slipped it on my wrist, and snaps it into place. "It looks beautiful on you like a true Hertz woman."

I smiled at Dad.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


End file.
